1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system having a switch or key which is adapted to control the operation of an instrument connected to an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A key board or the like, connected to an operation panel of a video processor for an electronic endoscope system or a video processor is usually provided with a switch or key, etc., to control the operation of a device or instrument connected to the endoscope.
In many cases, the switch or key is set in an appropriate state immediately after the power source of the video processor is turned ON, and the appropriate state is kept until the examination or inspection using the endoscope (endoscope inspection) is completed.
However, if an operator accidentally touches the switch or key during the inspection, the initial state is changed, so that, for example, an air supply pump is stopped or the state of an image of an object to be viewed through the endoscope, displayed on a monitor is changed. Consequently, a re-adjustment or re-setting of the image state is needed, thus resulting in no smooth endoscope inspection.